massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Foxtrot12/And the Nominees are...
Alright everybody, in my last blog post I pitched my idea for User Titles and Commendations and said that I had a new idea for '''Annual Mass Effect Fanon Awards In Space! '''I also said I was gonna give it in a few hours so here goes. Many fanon wikias have annual awards which basically give a pat on the back to good writers and articles. Now it's pretty simple. Now we organize our first award which covers articles written from New Years day 2010 to New Years Eve 2011. Now normally we would have begun voting and nominations a while ago on most wikis but we're still organizing and need a framework for doing this. We make a nominations page where you can nominate people and articles in these exciting categories. *Best Person of the year - Does not have to be a human and no requirements. The best article on a human, asari, krogan, or whatever written this year in any line of work whether it be on the battlefield or as a chef. Doesn't matter. *Best Human Article of the year. - Simple enough. Best article on a human in 2010 easy right? Any job. Any gender. *Best Alien Article of the year. - Any alien, any gender, any job, as long as it's not on a human. *Best Male Character of the year. - Any species or job but only male gender. *Best Female Character of the year - Any species or job but only female gender. *Best Shepard Article of the year - The best article written on someone's Commander Shepard. *Best Starship of the year. - Best article on a vessel whether it be a dreadnaught or cargo-ship. *Best Soldier of the year. - The best article on a man of war that can be a mercenary, soldier, assassin, whatever as long as they fight in a large scale war or conflict a gang member would not qualify a Blue Suns veteran would. *Best Politician of the year. - The best article on a politician whether it be human or alien. *Best Civilian of the year. - A civilian who is not a politician or solder. Human or Alien. Male or Female. *Best Faction of the year. - This could be a mercenary group, political group, cult whatever but no officialy recognized military group. *Best Military group. - This is an officialy recognized military group of any species it could be a unit in the Alliance or an Army working for a species. *Best Alien Species of the year. - Simple just not a canon species. *Best Event of the year. - This could be a war, battle, election, whatever. *Best unaffiliated article of the year. - This might be a reaper or a geth or someone who doesn't fit in. *Best canon extension article of the year. - Take canon article. Fill in the blanks with fanon. *Best Story of the year. - The best written tale detailing someone in the form of a book like story. *Best Roleplay of the year. - Council Era automatically wins this year as it was the only one. *Best Weapon of the year. - The best boomstick made this year. *Best Vehicle of the year. - Best tank, car, spaceship, horse drawn buggy, ect. *Best Armor of the year. - What is the coolest piece of protection available to the fictional characters of the Mass Effect Fanon universe this year. *Best Technology of the year. - Whether it be a kickass camera or smartphone. The best technology of the year. Something like a shielding technology or stealth device would qualify. *Best Image of the year. - Scan our collection of pictures. Takes a minute or two. Which image did you like the most? *Best Writer of the year. - Who do you feel wrote the best articles this year. *Best User of the year. - Not neccessarily the best writer but the best guy here. Someone who greatly contributed and was fun to work with. There you go twenty five categories. Users may nominate their own or someone else's articles at anytime. This year voting ends Jan. 5th or later. Users may vote once per category but may change their vote anytime. Anyone may withdraw an article from the competition assuming they wrote it. Users may nominate any amounnt of articles in a category and must have at least 100 edits to vote. Nomination and voting begin hopefully as soon as possible whoever gets the most votes becomes a recipient of an annual award and gets a template at the top of the page stating it and joins a category. This is meant to be a fun community even we can all look forward to. I would hope that next year nomination and voting start Dec. first and end Jan. First. If anyone has any thoughts, ideas, objections over categories, ideas for new categories, ect. Feel free to leave a comment. Category:Blogs Category:Admin blogs Category:Blog posts